


Ocean blue

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Magi Big Bang 2017, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Sometimes Sinbad dreamed. He dreamed of bleeding fingertips playing the sweetest lullabies and an obscure lover offering him the most sinful peach. He dreamed of torrid hands and Tarab.





	Ocean blue

**Author's Note:**

> My delayed entry for MagiBB.

**Ocean blue**

 

**A SinJu one-shot**

 

* * *

 

_The first time it happened, it was Ja’far who realized it. They were all at the breakfast table, minus Hinahoho and Drakon who usually spent their mornings with their families when the advisor realized that something was off about his king. At the first sight everything seemed to be fine but when he paid more attention he realized that the Zepar ring was missing from Sinbad’s middle finger. Zepar was one of the king’s most important djinns, both because of the heavy price that had been paid for it to be obtained and also it’s handy but horrifying powers. So, the thought that Sinbad may have lost it again and in his own palace was absolouly terrifying. ‘Where is Zepar?’ He had asked sharply, frowning at the golden-eyed king. Sinbad who was laughing along with sharrkan at some obscene joke about a brothel dancer blinked at him. “what do you mean Ja’far? It is right here…” He brought his hand up in his usual flamboyant manner when it came to his djinns to it show off but when he realized that there was no ring to adorn his finger he panicked. “I am sure I have worn it!” He had jumped off his chair and stormed off to his bed chambers to make sure it was not stolen but it seemed that he had just forgotten it and so despite being called a ‘worthless idiot’ by Ja’far, he was not scolded by him…much._

_The second time it happened Sinbad got lost in the corridors, not able to find his way. He was late for a meeting already and was sure that Ja’far would have his head but no matter how hard he tried he could not remember which way he had to go to reach the meeting room. He was standing in the middle of the corridor with a lost expression when one of the servants found him. “Can you guide me to the meeting room?” He had asked almost helplessly. The servant had given him a weird look but had chosen to remain silent. “of course my king.”_

_The third time it happened, it was more physically. He had been feeling languid and drowsy all morning and he was in the middle of washing his hair in the bath when a sudden blinding pain shot through his chest, making him wonder if he had been fed some kind of poison. He had blacked out and when he had come to, he had found himself on his bed, clad in a towel with his hair still dripping wet from the bath, surrounded by his Generals whose faces showed nothing but worry and fear. He had tried to sit with difficulty but his body was strangely tired, so he had given up and just stayed in bed that day much to his Generals’ shock and fear._

…………………………………

Death was not a foreign notion to Sinbad. He was an adventurer after all. He had seen many things, many dangerous and horrible things that one would probably turn into stone from the fear of them. But he was not the high king of the seven seas for nothing. He did not fear death for he never backed down. He always pushed forward, betting on his own life, because as weird as it was, the thought of losing his life at any moment kept him alive with adrenaline rush and excitement. He was that kind of a man.

But out of everything, this was not the way he had always imagined that he would go. He had always imagined an epic battle with him as the star of the show, rising and then falling as an appreciated hero. Not this. Never this.

_“Yamuraiha, please no sweet words. I need to know what is wrong with me.”_

_Unsurprisingly the magician did not respond, tears pooling in her eyes._

_“..….”_

_The silence was enough for Sinbad to get what was going on. His steady voice didn’t betray the chaos in his mind as he asked his next question. “how much time do I left?”_

_“Not much my king.”_

He should have known. He had started to show the signs from years before. The signs that his late mother had shown. The signs of the disease that killed her. It was true that they were poor at that time and he had to work hard to get the medicine and now he didn’t, but he knew that the medicine was only a temporary thing. This sickness had no cure. It had no mercy. It _killed_.

The king laughed humorlessly. How the mighty have fallen. The king of the seven seas was falling into his demise by some sickness. His mind kept wandering aimlessly but then he frowned thoughtfully. No. He was not going to go. Not right now. Not without a fight. He still had one last thing to do. Something selfish. something personal. Something that was not about saving the world or it’s people. Something about himself. He had the right to think about himself a bit at the end of his hard miserable life, didn’t he? Honestly even if he did not have, he didn’t care.

He was on the verge of death and had nothing to lose. Nothing but the chance of being with the only one who he was willing to commit to and settle down with. He was not going to lose this last chance.

He sat behind his desk and grabbed his quill tightly. It was now or never.

_‘To the first imperial prince of the Kou empire, Prince Ren Kouen.'_

* * *

 

Judar looked up as he heard the sound of the door opening and closing silently. As expected it was Kougyoku whom her eyes were a bit swollen and her features were tired. She had an elegant jewelry box in her hand, although to Judar it looked like she preferred to grab trash instead of it. The oracle waved the servant girl who was drawing henna patterns on his hand away. The girl bowed and stopped doing her task, letting go of the young man’s hands carefully. Hands which were torn and nearly peeled. “Come back later.”

“Yes Lord magi.” She murmured and exited the room in hurry. It was no secret that Judar was moody and picky when it came to beauty matters and make up and the poor girl ran for her life in case she had done anything wrong.

“why are you here hag? I thought you were in the library arguing with Kouen about this deal.” Asked Judar as he turned his back to her, examining his faint reflection in the window. Kougyoku glared hotly at him, her round cheeks flushed with anger. “Don’t you dare to turn your back on me like that! I am here to talk to you!” Her voice died.

“No talk is needed. This is the only way for the seven seas alliance to accept me and stop the civil war here.” He wanted to mention that this was his only way to escape from Al-thamen too but he cared about the red-haired princess too much to upset him with such useless details. Useless details like Gyokuen burning his hands with boiling water because he had refused her.

“Why?! I am sure my Lord Brother will find a way out of this! We are not going to leave you. We all will fight for your sake if needed….”

“Listen Kougyoku, I know. I know that you are willing to fight for me and my freedom from this stupid life, but it is not that easy.” The magi said softly.

“It may cause a civil war. Your brothers may die in it…”

“We are not afraid of death!” Kougyoku shrieked at him, obviously insulted.

“I have no doubt about that. But Kouen is a man of logic. He knows that if he dies Kou will inevitably fall into darkness. He is deciding with his brain not with his heart.” Shrugged Judar.

“You don’t even love that man!” Kougyoku fumed.

“Oh? I thought everyone was sure I am in love with him like a _lovesick teenager_?” He smirked at the princess, teasing her about the crush she used to have on the king of Sindria ages ago.

“Judar-chan, don’t fool me. You love to be his magi. You don’t want to be his spouse.” Kougyoku said coldly.

Judar gritted his teeth and Kougyoku chose not to press the matter further. “I am here to give this to you. It is Sinbad’s gift.” She said grudgingly as if she was passing some kind of infection to Judar by giving him Sinbad’s gift.

“huh?”

She handed him the beautifully designed jewelry box she was carrying and Judar peered at it with curiosity. “It is Sinbad’s gift as ronema (1).” Said the princess disdainfully.

“The stupid king has sent me a ronema? He sure has taken this too seriously.” He laughed mirthlessly and opened the box and his crimson eyes went wide as they fell upon a series of small and delicate ruby and pearl hair pins in the shape of moon and stars. His breath got caught in his throat. Sunlight shimmered and shone, showering the pins in flickers of royal beauty.

“So bridal. With Kou’s red tradition and general traditional white for purity.” Kougyoku couldn’t help but to be amused. Despite her deep hatred for the high king she had to admit that the man had a good taste for things like that. “Sinbad is thoughtful for sure.”

“Purity my ass. Fuck him.” Judar cursed, his cheeks aflame as he glared at Kougyoku who was laughing heartily, her bad mood completely forgotten. “Let me help you to put those in your hair. He will be delighted to see you wearing them I guess. After all it is tradition. _The bride should wear the groom’s humble gift_.”

The murderous look in Judar’s eyes told the princess that he would have hit her if she was not his favorite hag. There was no doubt about it. It didn’t stop her from teasing him though.

...............................

Kougyoku had just finished the last touches of Judar’s eye makeup when Kouen entered the room with his usual serious face. He took a look at the magi who was adorned in priceless pieces of jewelry and eye-catching velvet colors. “You look good.” He praised simply with a small smile.

Judar huffed. “I always look good.” Kouen raised an amused eye-brow at that comment. “Are you ready?" He asked.

“I have no choice, have I?” was the magi’s only answer.

“Let’s go then.” The first prince equipped Astharoth and took Judar into his arms in a swift motion. “We are going to a small forest in one of neural lands for the ceremony. Those extravagant parties which Sinbad is so fond of will be held in Sindria.”

Judar was not sure that he heard it right but there was something like melancholy in Kouen’s voice. Sadness of a big brother who could not participate in his baby brother’s wedding party. He nestled himself between the prince’s arms and remained silent. Although he felt no romantic love towards Sinbad, he was sure that his life in Sindria would not be bad. It was true that Sinbad proposed a marriage in return of letting him stay there, claiming that the alliance would not be able to trust him without the king having him on a leash, but he was a kind person. Judar was not keen of staying in Sindria as anything other than Sinbad’s magi but he had no choice. Destiny had played him once again.

* * *

 

Parties in Sindria were magnificent and this one was even more since it was for the long awaited marriage of the king. Colorful lights, music and laughter filled the air but Judar was not impressed. After the small ceremony which was held in the presence of Kouen and Koumei, Sinbad had brought him to Sindria for the real festivities but all Judar wanted was for the party to end so he could go and sleep, that was _if_ he could sleep. It was ridiculous, almost surreal, having a party being held in his honor in Sindria when he had been rejected by Sinbad numerous times and how he was hated by Sindrian people thanks to the disasters he had caused. It was funny how his role had change into the beautiful princess from the malevolent wizard. He blinked as people cheered for him once again and drank wine in his honor, shouting something about wishing for Solomon’s bless on him and Sinbad which made him snort.

He had sneaked in Sindrian parties before. They were lively and full of happy people who all were laughing and smiling without fail. Judar loved mingling anonymously with them. Now he just felt awkward. He was out of place with his traditional red oracale outfit which he was wearing now for everyone to know the identity of the consort of the king, not to mention it was hot. He started to fan himself with a stupid but beautiful fan that Kougyoku had given him as a wedding gift. He had nearly bitten her head off for giving him such a girly thing but now he was truly thankful. Sindria was really hot.

He looked around with a bored expression just to find Sinbad laughing drunkenly with two dancer girls on his lap. The girls were fighting over the king like cats in heat and although Judar could not help but to feel amused, he felt another feeling bubbling inside which he was reluctant to admit it was jealousy, because one would not get jealous when they were not in love. Would they?

“What a successful marriage. Having your spouse cheating on you from the first night.” He murmured to himself in a disgusted manner.

It was Sharrkan who realized how uncomfortable the magi was. “Hey, why do you look so dejected?” He asked in good humor.

Judar raised an eye-brow at the sudden but true comment from the silver-haired swordsman.

“Well, I would be dejected too if I had to marry king Sinbad. He has no responsibility after all.” He laughed aloud and gulped half of the wine in his goblet in one go.

“Gossiping behind your king’s back? Aren’t you an ungrateful one?” Judar laughed along with him. It seemed that not all people in Sindria were boring.

Sharrkan waved a dismissive hand. “It is not like it is a huge secret, but he is seductive I have to admit. There was one time when we visited a brothel…”

Judar rolled his eyes. “No sexual details please. Your stupid king scars me enough without it.”

“You speak as if he had fed you honey with a sloppy wet kiss in front of audience.” Sharrkan said mischievously.

Judar blushed but frowned slightly. “Honey?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? There is a tradition in his country that the spouses feed each other honey during the ceremony.” Judar frowned deeper as he remembered one of Sinbad’s servants carrying a small crystal goblet of honey, offering it to Judar. But Judar had refused the offer rudely and so Sinbad had waved the servant off with a stoic face that could even rival Kouen’s when he was in his grumpy mood. Now he understood why.

“No he did not.” Carefully skipping the fact that _he_ was the one who did not let him.

“What?! It brings misfortune! You have to do it!” Sharrkan screamed dramatically and snatched a small piece of honeyed halwa from the sweets on the table, shoving it straight into Judar’s mouth, looking satisfied with himself. “There you go! Eat!” He said somehow dangerously.

Judar chewed and gulped down the sweet treat and found it extremely delicious. He may even have called it his new favorite food if peaches didn’t exist.

Unfortunately, though, sharrkan had chosen the wrong moment to shove the halwa down the magi’s throat. He had done it at the same exact moment the king of Sindria’s gaze fell on the magi for first time during the night. Sinbad’s golden eyes went wide and then narrowed in a real raw anger. Pursing his lips, he whispered soft sweet nothings into the girls’ ears, making them climb down his lap reluctantly. He walked with a cold aura of darkness towards the oracle and the swordsman, giving them a flat look. “I think it is enough for tonight Judar. You must be tired.”

“Wait. No…” Judar protested but Sinbad ignored him as he took him into his strong arms bridal style, brushing away a stray lock of his inky hair gently. “The king’s words are the law.”

“You are selfish. I was having fun.” Judar snapped.

‘Indeed I am.” Sinbad made no effort to deny the younger man’s statement, walking through the moonlit corridors with him in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my chambers. Well, our chambers as of now.”

“No…no way I share a room with you. Let me go stupid king…” He started to thrash around wildly in Sinbad’s arms, making the king to settle him on his feet.

“Judar…”

“I am not going to share a bed with you no matter what.” Judar screamed defiantly but fearfully.

“Sharing a room doesn’t mean sharing the bed. But fine. You can have the Queen’s chambers.” Was Sinbad reply who there was a strange hurt looming in his amber orbs.

Judar was taken aback. He didn’t expect Sinbad to agree to give him his own set of rooms so easily. They stopped at a huge wooden door and Sinbad asked one of the guards to call a servant. “My chambers are here.” He pointed at the door. “A servant will come to show you your chambers but don’t hesitate to ask me if you needed anything.” He grinned, making Judar wonder how he could maintain that stupid grin after what just happened.

* * *

 

Too bright.

That was the first thing that Judar thought as he opened his eyes and cringed at the merciless blinding light. He cracked one of his eyes completely open after so much trying and looked around the foreign room groggily. Where was he again…?

Realization hit him. He was in Sindria as the consort of the stupidest man in the universe and under his protection. It was true that he had always wanted to have Sinbad as his king but that was a complete different matter compared to this ridiculous agreement.

What a cursed life he had. He was married to a man who never had any interest in him until now which was for the benefit of his country and maybe out of pity. A vague feeling started to spread into his chest. He did not know what it was. Hatred? Love? Or a hopeless desperation to get free? Sinbad was manipulative and cruel when he wanted to be. He didn’t want to be the man’s plaything.

He was about to get up and do something about his morning hair because as he was now he looked like a wet hedgehog, when he heard a soft knock on the door. “come in.” He answered airily, not really caring who it was.

It was Sinbad who came in with a small porcelain plate of peach tarts which were dripped in rose water and honey. “You missed breakfast. But you seemed tired so I decided to let you sleep.” His smile could even blind Sindria’s annoying sun light.

“what do you want stupid king?” The magi ignored the King’s comment and delicious tarts.

“I thought you might be hungry. I brought you some peach tarts.” He sing sang happily. Too happily for Judar’s taste.

“I baked them myself. My mother used to bake them…mine are not as half as delicious as hers but I think they are passable…” His speech was cut off by a sharp hiss and a hand slapping the plate away, making it fall on the floor and breaking into pieces. “I may be reduced to the King of Sindria’s whore instead of being his magi but I will not tolerate pity.”

Sinbad blinked at him in shock and the crushed look in his eyes made Judar feel like the biggest jerk ever. The king remained silent for a moment and then kneeled on the floor, scrubbing it off the sweet syrup and honeyed peaches with his white robe.

“I didn’t know that being with me is _that_ repulsive.” He whispered as he gathered the broken pieces of the plate in his robe, hiding them from the view. He stood up and took a deep breath, torn between anger and sadness. He opened his mouth to tell Judar how precious and special he was to him but then decided against it. He didn’t want to freak the magi out. He bit his lips and exited the room with lost downcast eyes, like a dejected child who had been scolded heavily by his mother for breaking a priceless vase.

So, their first morning as a married couple started with a guilt-ridden magi and a forlorn king.

* * *

 

It was nearly a week since Judar had last seen Sinbad. It was as if the king was avoiding him. Judar could not blame Sinbad. He had been so horrible to the king on the first day of his arrival that it had surprised him that Sinbad didn’t break the marriage to feed him to al-thamen wolves. So days passed with Judar wandering around the palace feeling lonely and nostalgic, bored to the point of madness, until one evening in which Ja’far came to visit him in his room along with a servant.

“What are you doing here Freckles?” He was not fond of the advisor. They never had been on good terms and seeing him right now just made him feel guiltier about what he had done to Sinbad because he was sure that the ex-assassin knew what had happened between him and the king and how he had overstepped the line.

Ja’far looked at him emotionlessly. “Princess Kougyoku will come for a short visit tomorrow. She seems to have missed you very much.” He said icily. “I have come here to deliver the king’s gift and his message for the occasion. He would like to gift this item to you for you are fond of beauty.”

Judar raised an eye brow and the servant presented him with a hand mirror which Judar could not call anything less than a masterpiece. It was made of gold and silver with ruby and indigo jewels to adorn its frame, ruby like his eyes and indigo like the eye-shadow he loved to use. It was placed on a golden cushion with Sindria’s royal symbol along with a small jasmine flower beside it. Golden like Sinbad’s eyes.

“He hopes that it meets your standards.” It certainly did, if not higher.

Judar nodded and saw the word narcissist clearly in Ja’far’s shrewd eyes but tried to ignore it. It was true anyway.

“Kougyoku is coming?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Ja’far stared at him for a moment, then nodded and exited the room, leaving Judar to look at the mirror longingly before opening his drawer harshly and throwing it in carelessly, guilt totally forgotten.

He was _not_ going to be Sinbad’s fool.

* * *

 

Kougyoku didn’t stay long and although Judar had missed her dearly he was thankful for that. Thanks to Sinbad’s irresponsible behavior towards her in the past, the heaviness of her presence in Sindria was too strong to ignore. The magi was worried about Sinbad and Kougyoku’s encounter but Sinbad didn’t appear even once during the princess’s stay in Sindria, preferring to leave on a diplomatic trip to give Judar and Kougyoku their needed space without him around.

“What a considerate husband, leaving us to enjoy ourselves a bit without his annoying presence.”

“Was that sarcasm?” The magi asked absently.

“No.” Said Kougyoku simply. “I am not sure if that man is even capable of love but I am happy that he is trying to make you happy. You love to be pampered after all.” She playfully nudged at Judar’s side and put the flower crown she had just made on his head.

Judar decided against the fact to tell her that it was the other way. That it was _Sinbad_ who was in love with him and _he_ was unsure and unwilling.

“How many times I have told you I don’t like him in that way old hag?”

“Sure. You have been staring at the direction of the sea this whole while.” Kougyoku giggled and Judar looked away, hating and cursing himself because what the princess said was true, he indeed was staring at the direction of the sea like a lovesick fool.

Funny how the high king of the seven seas who could have had anyone as a loving spouse falling at his feet had ended up marrying someone who loved his outstanding powers as a king candidate but not as a simple man whose heart was on the palm of his hands, beating and withering in a pain of an unrequited love.

* * *

 

Evenings had become the favorite time of the day for Judar.

He had developed a habit to stand by the huge golden-framed window of his room and watch the king who a part of his daily schedule was training with Masrur in the evenings. He kept staring at the king like a spy from the shadows, at his naked sculpted torso and flushed face. Judar loved to watch Sinbad’s body bathed in the last rays of the day, tall and fit with board shoulders and strong arms. He had never seen Sinbad in real physical combat before, not without his djinn equips and this was like staring at some majestic being from another dimension. The king’s moves were silent but deadly like a tiger’s. He watched Sinbad ducking his head as he barely dodged the fanalis’s fatal attack and he could not help but to put his hand onto his mouth to stop himself from shrieking.

That idiot king! His head was about to get smashed!

He shuddered in anger and fear and decided to it was time to stop watching the purple-haired man. He was not going to risk having a heart attack from that man’s idiocy. He strode grudgingly towards the bed and sat on the soft mattress, hugging one of the pillows to his chest. Sometimes he wondered how would it feel to be held by the king and at the same time the thought of Sinbad bedding different women during their marriage hurt him. Chastity was not one of Sinbad’s virtues and the magi knew that the king must be frustrated because he had married someone who even didn’t share a room with him, shutting him out of his personal life completely, still he didn’t get why he was feeling insanely jealous at the thought of someone sharing Sinbad’s bed.

What he didn’t know was that it was impossible for the high king to bed someone else for he had fallen for him hard and was the victim of an unrequited love, a sad love that no matter how hard he tried, it seemed to be futile to be loved back by his beloved.

* * *

 

What took Judar to realize that he had been an ungrateful brat to Sinbad was Ja’far’s nasty glares. Sinbad kept sending him gifts in different shapes and forms at every chance possible. Be it an expensive piece of jewelry or exotic peaches from Kou. It took Judar sometime to realize that Sinbad was trying _hard_ to find a way into his heart which was a bit amusing considering the fact that Sinbad had never had to bat an eye-lash to get anyone into his arms before.

It was then that he decided to personally go and thank the king instead of sending his gratitude through the servants. It was true that he was famous for his rude behavior but even _he_ had some manners.

When he walked into Sinbad’s study, the king merely lifted his head from his paperwork and smiled at him, despite the fact that he was genuinely surprised to see him there because in the weeks that he had spent in Sindria they had done everything to avoid each other, being uneasy and uncomfortable. So the fact that Judar had reached out himself to him was weird but pleasant nevertheless.

He offered a seat to the magi and leaned closer. “Hello Judar. How can I help you?” His voice was soft but tired. He had been cooped up in his study, doing paperwork all day thanks to Ja’far.

“I have come to thank you for your gifts.” Said Judar jumping straight to the point, deciding that dancing around the topic was pointless.

Something like happiness shone in Sinbad’s eyes for a moment but it died at the same moment it appeared. “For the gifts you have no interest in? You are welcome.” He said dryly, bitterly.

“Don’t be like this stupid king…I needed sometime to click…” Judar tried to reason. He never had expected Sinbad talking to him with a tone like that would hurt so much.

“Click? I thought you’ve found me _repulsive_.” Sinbad could not help but to remember the first morning when Judar called himself ‘King of Sindria’s whore’. He was not even aware of having such a bad reputation when it came to sexual affairs, and to think that Judar had called himself that because of _him_ , made his chest hurt.

“I don’t blame you, though. I _am_ repulsive. Just a beast under a beautiful skin.” The king laughed painfully, fumbling with his quill, feeling like he was walking on pine needles by remembering that morning.

Judar bit his lip and looked outside the window, just to look elsewhere. _Anywhere but at Sinbad_. The sun was going down and the sky’s golden hues looked just as luminous as Sinbad’s eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Sinbad was taken aback by that. Did Judar just apologize?

His heart melted as his eyes fell on Judar’s desperate crimson eyes. “It is all right. Every rose has its thorns.” He took the magi’s hand softly in his hand and kissed the still torn skin before offering him a mellow smile. “I know I am not what you have been looking for in a partner. I am no fool.”

“Everyone knows that I like you…don’t be stupid.” Judar’s voice shook, trying to assure the king of his love, of a love which was not there.

“You like me as a king candidate. No, you are obsessed with me as a king candidate. But as a partner, there is no love in your eyes.”

“Sinbad….”

“But it doesn’t mean that I will give up. It may sound strange but I am in love with you. I don’t want you to be my magi. I don’t want your power. I want you to be my life time partner.”

“But you have me right now. Don’t you?”

“No. You are not free here. You don’t want to be here. I have clipped your wings and I hate myself for it. I am nothing but selfish man who cannot let you go. So, I am going to try, try and try to make you fall in love with me. Just as hard and deep as your obsession is with me to be your king candidate.”

“look...”

“Give me a chance. Just one chance.” The king nearly pleaded, his handsome face pale and his lips colorless as he drank a bit of the medicine in front of him which thankfully Judar was too distracted by his words to notice.

After some consideration, the magi nodded and Sinbad beamed childishly. He could have not been happier, he had been given a chance and no way he was going to waste it. After all he didn’t have much time left.

* * *

 

The word _courtship_ was foreign to Judar.

He was used to lustful glances and bribe gifts from both men and women just for the sake receiving attention but ‘this’, this was new. At first he had found it weird. He could not understand why Sinbad kept waiting for him to come to breakfast despite the fact that he obviously was hungry or climbing up a tree, nearly breaking his wrist just to get him an apple which the magi wanted on a whim. He couldn’t understand why Sinbad was not ashamed of having the dark disastrous magi of Kou by his side as he took him to show around the island or why he took him into his arms randomly some nights, flying into the sky in his Focalor equip, Judar’s favorite equip, so both could lose themselves in the cool breeze of the sea.

Weeks passed and Judar slowly became aware of the changes in himself. What had become of the unruly, self-willed savage in him who loved war? He felt domesticated. He felt charmed. He felt… _like falling in love_.

He was falling for the High king of the seven seas, fondly and tenderly.

Too bad that it was already too late.

* * *

 

The coughs were ripping; the pain was beyond endurance.

Sinbad could hardly move, his feverish body listless and numb on the bed, his hair glued to his sweaty forehead. It was not supposed to be like this. He was not supposed to go so soon. He still had not heard those magical words from Judar.

_“I love you.”_

He felt bitter medicine being forced down his throat, but he knew it was useless. His vision was already doubling, his warm body getting cold. “Sinbad…Sin…” He heard a voice in his delusional mind, tearful and cracked, repeating his name like a mantra.

‘Such a sweet melodic voice.’ Thought the dying man to himself as his coughs worsened and he felt the metallic taste of blood on his lips, his heart laboring wildly.

_“Why you didn’t tell me about his sickness sooner?”_

_“It was **his ** wish! I couldn’t argue!”_

_“I hate you Freckles.”_

Were they arguing? Over what? The voices started to fade because his mind was too unfocused to keep the track of them. He could feel his world blurring into black as his vision start to get dimmer, breaths coming out in painful gasps. He closed his eyes.

It seemed that it was really his time.

“Stupid king…stupid king.”

Someone was shaking his shoulders, calling him desperately. His senses filled with a soft pleasant scent. He felt wetness against his skin.

_Drip…. drip…drip…_

Tears, huh? At least someone was genuinely crying for him, not just because he was the high king of the seven seas. He felt like his half-blackened soul at peace at that thought.

He blinked dazedly to look at Judar who right now his usual pale milky skin looked even paler than a ghost.

_“Kiss me like you love me…”_

Was all that the golden-eyed man managed to whisper, his heartbeats tired and slow.

“Don’t this to me…don’t!” Judar’s tears were unstoppable

“Please.” The king begged.

Judar’s lower lip trembled as he rubbed his teary eyes with his brand new Sindrian outfit’s sleeve, completely ruining his eye makeup as he sniffed like a child and leaned down.

He ran his fingers through the exotic purple hair and tried to smile. “Playing sick to get a kiss, huh?”

Sinbad could not help but smile weakly at him. If only this was a game. The magi touched the king’s dry cracked lips with his finger and offered him a watery smile in return. “Don’t get used to it.” He said as he pressed his soft lips on Sinbad’s and tasted the blood which were staining the other’s mouth.

“I won’t…I am leaving after all.”

……………………………

_“You can never settle down, huh? Always on new adventures and trips.”_

_“Yes. But that is what makes me Sinbad of the seven seas.”_

_“Won’t you miss him?”_

_“You are death that has come to claim me, aren’t you? If so, you must know how it feels when you have to forcefully walk away. It feels like **dying.** ”_

_“Who knows? Maybe I do. You seem tired though. Put your head on my lap and rest in peace child.”_

………………………….

And so Sinbad let death claim him but not before smiling one last time at his precious magi. “Sinbad the sailor is going now…off to new horizons.”

“huh? What? What are you saying…? Answer me stupid king.”

But there was nothing but the deafening silence and the unmoving body of the king whose golden orbs were vacant and his chest was still to answer him.

For a moment Judar stared and then howled in agony, like a wild animal whose mate had been taken away from him. His rukh started to chirp and burst angrily around him. This had to be joke. A lie. The high king of the seven seas falling into such death? He would not allow it! Absolutely not! He would bring his beloved king back even if he had to break the rules of nature and extract his rukh from the flow. He knew that messing with the flow was dangerous but he did not care. Danger meant nothing when it came to Sinbad.

“Wait for me stupid king.”

* * *

 

_Sometimes Sinbad dreamed. He dreamed of bleeding fingertips playing the sweetest lullabies and an obscure lover offering him the most sinful honeyed peach. He dreamed of torrid hands and Tarab. He dreamed of the most beautiful siren who was coming to charm the sailor in him._

* * *

 

 

(1) Ronema or Roonama means a gift that groom or groom’s family give to the bride to ‘expose her face and beauty’ in Persia.


End file.
